La chica de los ojos tristes
by Nohara-Cirene
Summary: De cómo Légolas conoció a su estrella blanca. La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad del maestro Tolkien. No gano nada por escribir, salvo divertirme.
1. Chapter 1

La chica de los ojos tristes.

Légolas Hoja Verde, príncipe del reino de los bosques, hijo del rey Thranduil, se encaminaba en su fiel caballo por las veredas que conducían hasta Bree. Sus amigos Sam, Merry y Pipin lo esperaban en "El Poney pisador para cenar algo no muy rico y beber algo no muy satisfactorio... pero eso no le preocupaba al Elfo, quien solo quería charlar amigablemente con los hobbits, amigos inseparables desde la guerra del anillo.

Llegó antes de lo planeado a la posada... frió era el camino, lodoso en su mayor parte y Bree seguía oliendo igual, olor a apatía y desconfianza.

Miradas clavadas a sus espaldas era la sensación más escandalosa nada más entrar en la posada. Pero como evitarlo si un elfo jamás pasa desapercibido, y menos con la minoría de su especie que aún quedaban de este lado del mar. Con sus azules orbes recorrió a los presentes, hombres con más alcohol que sangre en las venas, pero ningún hobbit en derredor.

- _Sulaid_ _Légolas_ -la voz proveniente de un hombre castaño con sonrisa agradable hizo girar de golpe al rubio.

- _Mellon_ _nin_ que gusto verte, hoy solo esperaba a unos hobbits ¿Que trae a Elessar Telcontar hasta Bree?-fue la respuesta del hijo de Thranduil a modo de saludo y tras un abrazo de bienvenida.

-Yo también estoy invitado a la reunión ¿no pensabas que iba a perdérmela? Sentémonos a esperar a los medianos, que ya no deben tardar... y hay un asunto muy importante del que quiero hablarte-Esto ultimo lo soltó con temeridad, como si hubiese algo que negreciere su espíritu.

Y en la última mesa de la esquina tomaron asiento. Aragorn no vestía sus atuendos reales, todo lo contrario, parecía de nuevo solo un montaraz... que al final era su esencia. Tras unos minutos de silencio, el rey de Gondor rompió la barrera de hielo que los mantenía callados.

-Légolas, ¿Qué notan sus sentidos de elfo? ¿No sientes esta noche más fría de lo normal? Y no me refiero al clima. Hay oscuridad... de nuevo hay penumbras-las palabras susurradas por los labios del Dunedain eran solo perceptibles para el oído Sinda del príncipe.

-No estás aquí por la reunión amistosa con los hobbits-afirmó sin responder las cuestiones de su amigo.

-No... pero si necesito hablar contigo. Sombras, parecidas a Nazgul, fueron vistas por aquí. Es lo que me trae, las he seguido por dos semanas, desde que las vieron unos de mis hombres en Dol gul dur.Y pareciera que Bree es su destino. Algo traman, eso es seguro, pero no sabemos el motivo-

-Pero Sauron fue derrotado, no entiendo que quieren con Bree. Aquí no hay nadie que pueda ser de valor-contestó con incredulidad el príncipe

-Eso es lo que tú y yo pensamos amigo. Pero quizá somos algo ingenuos. No por nada recorrerían tan larga travesía. Quizá y sean los Hobbits, ellos pueden tener algo que ver. Después de todo nos ayudaron a destruir el anillo único, quizá y sea venganza lo que los trae aquí, la comarca está muy cerca de aquí-Intentaba convencer Aragorn a su amigo

-Aquí está lo que ordenaron-Una joven de veintitantos años, interrumpió la conversación por unos instantes, dejando las bebidas y limpiando un poco el desorden dejado por el cliente anterior sobre la mesa. El elfo centro su atención en ella, había extrañeza en su mirada, extrañeza combinada con dolor.

-¿Lo notaste?

-¿El qué?-respondió un muy perdido Aragorn

-La mujer... hay algo en sus ojos, algo muy triste. Como si su espíritu estuviese muriendo-respondió el elfo una vez la chica desapareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-¿Desde cuándo Légolas va mirando los sentimientos de las damas humanas?- preguntó con sorna

-No utilices ese tono conmigo, nada más lejos de la realidad que lo que estás pensando. Tan solo hay algo raro en ella. Es intuición solamente- con deje molesto respondió el príncipe.

-¿Quieres ayudarla? Porque si quieres puedo preguntar que le ocurre. Oye, estás escuchándome-Aragorn pasó su mano frente a los ojos del elfo, quien no quitaba su vista de la puerta

-Están aquí- fue la respuesta imperceptible de Légolas.

Instantes después sombras con forma de espectros oscuros entraron en la posada, un frio mortal inundó los sentidos de todos y sus músculos se paralizaron. Dos de aquellas sombras avanzaron hasta la cocina, y Legolas movió sutilmente su mano buscando su espada, pero Aragorn lo reprendió con la mirada. Necesitaban saber que hacían allí... segundos de silencio que se volvieron eternos, y luego un grito.

Hoja verde miró por la ventana a su izquierda y aun en aquella oscuridad vio la figura escapar. Calmó su interior unos segundos... hasta que los espectros salieron. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y de un saltó salió por la ventana y corrió entre las sombras con Aragorn detrás.

-¡Légolas! ¿A quién perseguimos? Légolas responde-preguntaba desde atrás el heredero de Isildur.

-A la joven- Contestó el príncipe sin mirar a su espalda, y dejando de correr se acercó con pasos ligeros e inaudibles hasta un árbol, donde aquella figura se encontraba abrazada a su tronco-Señorita... ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pero no recibió respuesta-Señorita, quiero ayudarla-dijo un poco más fuerte al ver la intención de correr que ella tenía.

-No lo conozco, y debo irme. Tengo que...

-Soy el elfo de la posada ¿No me recuerda? El que pidió solo agua-dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla- Y usted es la joven amable, la hermosa señorita de los Ojos Tristes. 

**Okay, para ser el primer intento no estoy tan grave. Esta es la primera vez que su humilde servidora plasma alguna de sus ideas locas sobre elfos en papel, bueno en formato digital** **XD** **deseo que a** **alguien del universo** **Tolkien** **le guste y de ser así dejen sus comentarios que me animarían mucho. Cualquier sugerencia es muy bien recibida, yo estoy para aprender y divertirme.**


	2. Chapter 2

La joven se giró, encarando a Légolas, mirada contra mirada. Instantes en los que el Elfo intentó descifrar en el iris de la muchacha las respuestas a todas las cuestiones que aquel incidente dentro de la posada le provocaron. Pero necesitaría más tiempo, ya que unas vocecitas detrás de él le hicieron distraerse por momentos y para cuando su vista volvió a posarse en el lugar que la figura femenina ocupaba ya era demasiado tarde, no había nada allí, ni siquiera cerca. La chica se había esfumado dejando solo la esencia de su aroma e ideas vanas e incompletas en la cabeza del príncipe.

Los hobbits; Sam, Merry y Pipin alcanzaron a Aragorn y Légolas, hablando efusivamente de lo que las personas de Bree les habían contado al llegar. Sombras espectrales, jinetes de la oscuridad, a lo que Aragorn y Légolas solo asintieron reafirmando la veracidad de aquellos relatos y causando el asombro e incertidumbre en los medianos.

La oscuridad estaba presente, siempre iba a estarlo eso era cierto, pero había algo que la hacía resurgir. Como si buscara un incentivo que la hiciere salir de sus escondrijos. Y aquello era peligroso para todos.

La reunión con los medianos se llevó a cabo sin más contratiempos que los ya descritos. Y aun entre risas, cuentos y canciones las preocupaciones tanto del príncipe como del Rey de Gondor no se desvanecían. Más por parte de Légolas que por parte de Aragorn, quien buscaba la mirada de su amigo elfo para brindarle un poco de confianza en medio del nerviosismo que se escapaba de sus facciones. La velada continuó entre algo de vino y pipas, tres cenas de los hobbits y algunas lágrimas que demostraban lo fresca que estaba la herida que la partida de Frodo causó. Y por fin pasadas las cuatro de la mañana los amigos se despidieron, agradeciendo la compañía mutua y hablando los preparativos para la siguiente reunión.

Aragorn y Légolas se quedaron en la vereda del camino que se dirigía hasta la comarca viendo la espalda de los hobbits hasta que desaparecieron en la lejanía y oscuridad. Y después de intercambiar miradas como insinuando quien debía tocar el tema primero, fue la voz del castaño la que rompió el hielo.

—Está más que claro que es lo que nos preocupa a ambos, pero dime de una vez que es lo que piensas hacer al respecto—El tono con el que habló era más de irracionalidad que de simple preocupación.

—La chica—respondió apartando la vista de la cara de su amigo.

—De nuevo con eso, no sé qué te cruce por el pensamiento pero para mí solo pareció una chiquilla asustada. Creo que es más probable que lo que busquen sea algo relacionado con nuestros amigos hobbits que con una simple niña espantada de haber visto a un siervo de la oscuridad.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero entonces ¿por qué el jinete se dirigió hasta la cocina? ¿por qué la joven salió gritando y huyendo del lugar?

—Coincidencia es lo más probable. De todas formas, es muy interesante el hecho de que los espectros fuesen a la posada justo la noche en que los hobbits venían a reunirse contigo.

—No lo sé Aragorn, hay algo que no me gusta para nada en la mirada de esa chica. Es diferente a todo lo demás.

—Lo volveré a preguntar ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Tengo una corazonada sobre ella. Solo la vigilaré los siguientes días, si para dentro de dos semanas no encuentro nada sospechoso me iré a mi pueblo. Me preocupa también el hecho de que en Dol Guldor la sombra esté creciendo de nuevo, el reino de mi padre puede estar en peligro.

—Espero que tu juicio no esté siendo nublado por esa "Hermosa Señorita" y sus "bonitos ojos tristes"—dijo imitando las palabras que el elfo le había dirigido antes a la muchacha—Cuídate mucho _Mellon nin_. Si tienes alguna noticia nueva házmelo saber y acudiré presto a tu ayuda.

Y así se despidieron poniendo una mano en el hombro del otro y deseándose bienaventuranzas en sus viajes.

 **Capítulo número dos y seguimos adelante en esta empresa.**

 **Votos y comentarios serán genialmente recibidos.**

 **Un saludo**


	3. Chapter 3

Sentado en la rama de un árbol, Légolas esperaba que el alba le aclarara aún más su de por sí muy aguda visión, esperando al fin que la joven saliera de su hogar.

« ¿Hogar?» Pensaba el elfo, aquello era muy diferente a las casas de su especie, incluso era muy diferente a las casas de los Hobbits, si hasta era completamente distinto a muchas de las casas en Bree. Aquello no era más que un rectángulo de piedra con tablas viejas cubierto de láminas oxidadas, paredes pintadas de tizne y puertas y ventanas desvencijadas.  
Todo lo contrario si mirabas el jardín, que aunque no tenía ninguna planta en flor por el frío de aquella época, era muy hermoso por el orden y el cuidado minucioso que reflejaba. Légolas se imaginaba aquel jardín en plena primavera, lleno de color y con mariposas posándose en las flores, sin duda se vería precioso. Y eso hablaba de una chica que aunque joven y de pocos recursos monetarios, se esforzaba por vivir en un lugar alegre e invertía su tiempo en ello, alguien que ama la naturaleza y se deleita en las cosas más sencillas, que hacen de la vida un disfrute.

La puerta trasera de la casa se abrió con un rechinido flojo y ahí, con un abrigo grueso, aquella chica de mirada triste salió dispuesta a realizar sus tareas diarias. Caminó hasta un pequeño lavadero y tras sacar un poco de agua del pozo; lavó sus manos y a continuación su rostro, no sin quejarse de la baja temperatura que el agua tenía. En todo esto el elfo no le despegó la inquisidora mirada, observó cada movimiento de sus manos, sus pasos temblorosos por el frío, su cabello castaño cayendo en ondas por su espalda, movido de forma suave por el viento helado.

Era sencilla pero bella como un lirio de campo, con un deje de melancolía rondando siempre en sus facciones. Rasgos faciales cansados, sonrisa floja...

Una niña de no más de ocho años entró corriendo hasta donde la mujer y le entregó un cántaro de unos dos litros de leche. La joven acarició el cabello de la pequeña con dulzura y sonriendo sacó dos monedas del bolsillo derecho del abrigo, pagó a la niña por la leche propinándole un buen apretón de mejillas de pasada. La pequeña soltó una risa inocente y salió del patio despidiéndose de la chica, enviándole besos con sus manos.

Y eso era todo... lo mismo de siempre. Légolas esperaba ver a una joven llena de odio, pero todo lo contrario; encontró con una muchacha dulce y gentil. Dicen que si quieres conocer el corazón de alguien mires como trata a los animales o a los niños, y si eso era cierto entonces no había maldad en su interior. El décimo quinto sentido élfico del príncipe estaba equivocado para su desdicha. Y con estos pensamientos el elfo se quedó mirando al cielo, pensando en su error, en las palabras de Aragorn, y en que después de espiar durante una semana a la chica, todo indicaba que debía regresar a su pueblo.

Esos pensamientos distraían a su mente cuando escuchó _¡Zooooooooom!_ Un objeto volador no identificado pasó rozando su sien _¡Zoooooom!_ otro muy cerca de su frente, justo arriba de su cabeza. Légolas buscó el remitente de dicho proyectil con la mirada y entonces lo vio, más bien la vio. La muchacha, con la capucha del abrigo cubriéndole la cabeza y las orejas estaba entre los arbustos lanzando rocas con una resortera, atentando contra la integridad del elfo, quien al ver la determinación en darle a su objetivo, bajó de un salto de la rama y levantando los brazos con las palmas abiertas solicitó paz. Gesto que fue comprendido al instante por la joven, la cual detuvo el ataque.

El príncipe avanzó hasta quedar a unos dos metros de la joven, quien saliendo de su escondite entre las hojas y bajando la resortera incordió al elfo.

—Necesito una explicación larga y tendida de porqué me está vigilando. —Con los brazos en la cintura preguntó la chica entrecerrando los ojos, como quien quiere fulminar con la mirada al otro.

—No hay nada más alejado de la realidad que esa acusación. Solo estaba descansando en la rama del árbol, a la espera de que el sol se elevara un poco más. No me apetece viajar con tanto frió. —Mintió el príncipe.

—Solo hay algo que me molesta más que el que me espíen, y es el que me quieran ver la cara. —Légolas puso mueca de no entender y la joven como respuesta se acercó a pasos despreocupados hasta disminuir la distancia entre ambos a solo un palmo. —Creo que reformularé mi pregunta—continuó ella levantando la cara para poder mirarle a los ojos debido a la diferencia de estatura. —¿Qué le hice a la raza élfica para que me espié durante seis días?

— ¿Me creería si le digo que fue para observar su hermosa sonrisa? —Ella negó con la cabeza, le había caído en la mentira y Légolas todo desencajado no tuvo otra opción más que soltar la verdad

—Señor elfo, la mentira no es su fuerte. Mejor diga que estuvo toda la semana vigilándome para ver si no soy un títere del señor oscuro. —soltó la joven si despegar la mirada de los ojos del príncipe

—Esa es la absoluta y clara verdad. —respondió con voz muy suave el elfo, bajando un poco la cabeza, acortando la ya de por si mínima distancia que existía entre ambos. Esa chica era valiente y orgullosa, no se amedrentaba ante él y Légolas no la daría el gusto de verse inferior ante ella. —Pero veo que como pocas veces, estoy equivocado. Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas.

La joven suavizó de forma muy tenue el semblante amenazador pues durante instantes se vio perdida en el encanto de esos profundos ojos mar que el hijo de Thranduil poseía. Sacudió la cabeza saliendo del encanto de los Eldar, y girando sobre sus talones caminó hasta la puerta de su hogar. La abrió lento y miró sobre su hombro al elfo, quien no dejaba de mirarla. Y por primera vez en toda su larga vida se atrevió a decir lo que en realidad pensaba... decidió por primera vez no callar.

—No te equivocaste _hir nin._


	4. Chapter 4

El cuerpo del príncipe se quedó inmóvil unos segundos mientras su cabeza procesaba la información recibida. "No te equivocaste" dijo con aquella tenue voz. Y con cejas alzadas y caminar desesperado avanzó hasta la puerta de la casa, la cual abrió de tajo, haciendo rechinar con brusquedad las oxidadas bisagras. EL elfo dio un paso atrás al notarse solo dentro del frió hogar. ¿Dónde estaba la chica? Reviso debajo de la cama, bajo el pequeño escritorio, lo que debía ser la cocina. No pudo haberse ido, solo eran instantes los que Légolas tardó en entrar tras ella. Revisó de nuevo cada lugar en la casa, incrédulo de que alguien pudiera hacer tal cosa... debía ser un truco, o magia o algo así.

 _"No te equivocaste"_... esa era la respuesta. Ella no era normal de eso estaba seguro.

Una vuelta más buscando rastro de la joven por el jardín y de vuelta al interior de la casa. Pero nada, ni una señal de que hubiese huido. Légolas se sentó sobre la cama de la chica y apoyando codos en rodillas y la cara en manos, cerró los ojos deseando entender que era lo que pasaba. Tenía que encontrarla.

—¿Gustas un poco de té o algo así? el té verde es bueno para calmar los nervios— el príncipe dio un salto de su lugar... por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo Légolas brincaba de un susto. ¿Cómo había entrado sin ser escuchada? Y peor ¿cómo pudo traer una silla del pequeño comedor con ella y sentarse a un metro justo en frente de él sin que lo notara? Simplemente era imposible.

Y ahí estaba el hijo de Thranduil, con los ojos muy abiertos sin parpadear intentando comprender lo incomprensible.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó el rubio con la mandíbula tensa.

—Llámame Dilia, ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó haciendo ademan con la mano invitándolo a responder.

—Légolas—contesto con simpleza.

—Bien Légolas, lo del té sigue en pie, acompáñame a la cocina —Levantándose y caminando hasta el joven—después de ti, ya conoces el lugar—afirmó tajante.

Minutos mas tarde, frente a frente y en silencio ambos sorbían el liquido caliente de poco en poco.

—¿Por qué te perseguían los Nazgul? —rompió el silencio el príncipe.

—Termina tu té —dijo la chica evadiendo la pregunta, mientras sentía la mirada fría del muchacho atravesarle hasta el tuétano

—No necesito el té, necesito respuestas —levantó un poco la voz el rubio. Pero en ningún momento ella pareció inmutarse por el cambio en el tono del joven

—Hay preguntas de las que no es conveniente oír las respuestas... si eres sabio, sabrás alejarte de lo que no te corresponde y que solo te traerá desgracia.

—Me corresponde, porque lo que está pasando pone en peligro a todos, incluyéndome a mí y a mi reino.

—El reino de tu padre estará a salvo Légolas, ni Thranduil ni tú tienen algo de que preocuparse.

—¿Tú como sabes que soy hijo de Thranduil? estoy seguro que yo no te lo dije.

—He vivido el tiempo suficiente para saber quién eres. —Légolas permaneció inmóvil meditando sus palabras, y decidió que había sido muy blando con la chica. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. La joven al ver su semblante convertido en una piedra, se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a salir al patio por un poco de agua para preparar más té. EL elfo movió su pupila por reflejo al notar el movimiento de la chica y de un salto llegó hasta la puerta casi al mismo tiempo que ella, bloqueando su salida.

—No te dejaré ir hasta que me respondas —afirmó con tono de autoridad y tomándola del antebrazo derecho con fuerza, ella sonrió con malicia.

—Mira elfo... contestaré tus dudas por dos razones; primero porque me dejes en paz y segundo porque esos ojos color del mar tan determinados son simplemente encantadores —soltó en un susurro a la vez que recorría con su indice izquierdo la mejilla de Légolas.

—¿Segura Dilia? Porque yo pienso que tienes miedo —le respondió siguiéndole el juego. No le volvería a dar el gusto de verlo desencajado

—Si quisiera escaparme de ti lo haría, seria como engañar a un niño. —Y de un jalón se soltó de su agarre y con la palma de la mano le propino un empujón al rubio que lo hizo tambalear. —Trae más agua para el té... muero de frió. —Le ordenó entregándole el jarrón en las manos y con una sonrisa en los labios.


	5. Chapter 5

Diez minutos habían pasado desde la última vez que alguno pronunció palabras, Dilia hacía gesto de comenzar a hablar, articulaba palabras con los labios pero no emitía sonido. Y Légolas comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Ya estaba vacía la primera taza de té y aún no pasaban de caras y gestos.

-En todos mi años jamás había tenido tantas ganas de estrangular a alguien. ¡Légolas deja de mirarme así! No por apartar tu mirada voy a desaparecer... O quizá sí.

-Lo haré en cuanto me respondas lo que te pregunté. -La cara del elfo no daba lugar a treguas, y ella supo por esa expresión que no se libraría tan fácil de convencerlo de dejarla en paz.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de los espíritus que Iluvatar creó? -dijo ella soltándolo como un suspiro.

-¿Pretendes darme una clase de historia? -Ella negó con la cabeza. -Se me enseñó sobre los Valar, los Ainur, los Maiar y los Istari. Sobre como Melkor corrompió a Sauron. Y yo mismo luché contra la oscuridad frente a la puerta negra. -Los ojos de Dilia se nublaron y el semblante le cambió. -¿Eres un Vala?

-No, no lo soy. -Sonrió melancólica. -Fui un sirviente para uno de ellos, hace mucho... Tanto que a veces no lo recuerdo bien. -Soltó un suspiro. -Légolas, ve en paz, yo no soy un peligro para este mundo.

-¿Entonces por qué te buscaban los espectros? Dilia, dime la verdad. Intentaré ayudarte.

-Información quizás. -mintió. -No tienes porqué preocuparte. Partiré al amanecer hacia mi lugar, del otro lado del mar.

-¿Los puertos grises? Entonces iremos juntos, mi corazón se siente atraído por el mar también. Creo que todo lo que pasamos durante la guerra del anillo ya no me dejó jamás en total tranquilidad. Y antes de que objetes algo, déjame decirte que no tienes opción.

La chica solo respiró profundo resignada a esa repentina compañía, pensando en lo buena que se había vuelto mintiendo sin saber que aquel elfo también lo hacía; no le interesaba partir a Válinor, tan solo quería observarla más de cerca.

-Partiremos mañana mismo.

La joven puso mueca de fastidio por la orden del príncipe y es que ella si deseaba irse a Válinor en vista del peligro que los cercaba, sin embargo, no estaba segura si era el tiempo. No sabía que destino le esperaba del otro lado del mar y mucho menos si sería perdonada por los errores cometidos en el pasado.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, con mucho silencio de ambas partes. De nuevo aquella muralla impenetrable por parte de Légolas y de nuevo el desinterés de Dilia por cambiar eso. Al llegar la noche cenaron, un poco más animados en charlar. La chica le relataba como fue su primera visita a Lorien y él sonreía animado por la interesante historia.

-¿Has visitado el reino de mi padre? -preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza, mentía, pero quería escuchar su relato sin presiones. -Si Lorien te impresionó con los bosques frondosos y los riachuelos cristalinos, mi hogar te dejará con la boca abierta. El Palacio está tallado en la Roca, se funde la naturaleza y la arquitectura Eldar. Es un lugar Magnífico.

Los ojos del elfo chispeaban al relatar con emoción las maravillas de su tierra. Y Ella disfrutaba de tan pasional narración, divertirla por verle así, como un niño pequeño contando lo que le maravillaba tanto. No le había contado toda la verdad sobre su origen y el porqué los sirvientes de la oscuridad la seguían, y debía admitir que sentía culpabilidad en el pecho, pero era mejor que se mantuviera al margen... Nada bueno saldría de una amistad con ella, nadie de alma pura como Légolas merecía enfrentar la oscuridad que Dilia cargaba.  
-¿Por qué siempre tienes los ojos tan tristes? -Esa pregunta sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica, quien al tomarla de sorpresa no sabía que responder.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? -Intentó safarse.  
-Porque es la verdad, aún cuando estés hablando sobre trivialidades tienes dolor en las pupilas.  
-Creo que eres algo exagerado. No todo el mundo oculta cosas como los elfos.  
-Se distingue a mucha distancia que algo atormenta tu alma, y creo que si vamos a viajar juntos hasta del otro lado del mar deberíamos saber un poco más el uno del otro. -Ésta vez de verdad le interesaba saber la respuesta, desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas en la Posada del Poney Pisador le había conquistado mucho esa mirada de arrepentimiento constante. Pero ella no parecía querer responder, así que mejor cambió de tema la conversación.  
-¿Cómo es un Vala? -Dilia dirigió la mirada de nuevo hasta el elfo, entendiendo que no había querido incomodarla con la anterior pregunta... Y que deseaba charlar. Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa y comenzó a relatarle aquella vida en Válinor.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Un viaje largo sólo logra dos cosas para quienes lo recorren juntos; o los une o los separa.

Siete días habían pasado desde que Légolas y Dilia abandonaron a pie Bree. El frío era prácticamente insoportable para cualquier simple mortal, menos mal que ninguno de los dos lo era realmente.

El primer día fue difícil, ambos intentaban ser muy corteses con el otro, al grado de que se volvió casi hipócrita. En el segundo día eliminaron esa barrera, ahora se mantenían al margen. Para cuando el tercero y cuarto llegaron ambos se sentían asfixiados por la presencia del otro. Y para el sexto, parecía que ni siquiera se habían visto antes, evitaban hasta el cruce de miradas.

La noche del séptimo fue la más fría de desde comenzaron el viaje, tanto así que se vieron en la necesidad de buscar un refugio para ambos. Legolas la guió hasta un escondrijo entre las rocas, un recoveco donde apenas cabían ambos con las piernas encogidas, en otra circunstancia Dilia se hubiese quejado a más no poder, pero el frío era tal que la posición le pareció perfecta... Inclusive la nula distancia que existía entre ella y el cuerpo de Légolas.

—De verdad hace frío —comentó el elfo, rompiendo el silencio que había reinado durante casi dos días entre ellos.

—Se supone que los elfos son resistentes al frío ¿no? Creo que el príncipe es algo llorón. —Dilia aprovechaba cada oportunidad de molestarlo con el fin de que en algún momento desistiera en su afán de acompañarla.

—Lo dice la que tiembla hasta las entrañas —le respondió con picardía. —Puedo tolerar este frío muy bien, pero debo reconocer está más crudo de lo normal.

Ella sólo se concentraba en calentarse las manos lo más posible. Desde "ese incidente" su resistencia al frío había menguado demasiado. Era como si aquella herida la tuviera expuesta, como si la hiciera demasiado frágil contra la hipotermia.

Las horas de la noche transcurrían y con ellas la temperatura de Dilia disminuía considerablemente. Se hizo la fuerte todo lo que pudo, cubrió su cuerpo completamente, incluida su cabeza, pero no lograba mantener su calor. El frío en su cuerpo era tal que comenzaba a desesperarse. Estuvo a punto de rogar la ayuda del elfo, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo él se fue de su escondrijo para "hacer guardia". Eso dijo antes de dejarla sola.

—Maldita sea, Légolas. Buen momento eliges para hacer el tonto en tus rondines nocturnos. —murmuró debajo de su capa. Tocó sus piernas por debajo de la ropa encontrando que se encontraba helada y prácticamente adormecida hasta los muslos. Debía apresurarse a encontrar calor, ya que si el frío alcanzaba la cicatriz de su costado sería difícil soportar lo que le dolería. Buscó dentro del pequeño equipaje viajero alguna otra prenda que le ayudara o lo que fuera para cubrirse más. Parecía una oruga en capullo, cubierta hasta de la cabeza. Se enrolló en lo último que quedaba y oró a Manwë para que el frío desapareciera pronto. Minutos después el sueño la alcanzó...

...

* * *

 **Okay, soy un asco de persona por dejar tirado este fanfic. Pero entre las cosas que quiero hacer por puro reto personal es llevar a lo grande las ideas que me hicieron comenzarlo.**

 **Este pequeño fragmento es el preludio para que los nudos de la historia se desenvuelvan. No quise hacerlo más grande para que pudieran imaginar qué es realmente Dilia.**

 **Espero de verdad que quienes en su tiempo leyeron la historia vuelvan a hacerlo. Tengo acabado el siguiente capítulo. Sólo lo revisaré y el viernes estará publicado.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

—Es una noche fría. —susurró para sí y el vaho se escapó con sutileza de los labios.

Montar guardia era pretexto para despejar la mente un rato. Por alguna razón Dilia le asfixiaba; era como si su halo le impidiera ser él mismo con normalidad. Se notaba torpe de pensamiento, torpe para hablar... Estaba seguro que detras de ella había mucho mós de lo que imaginaba.

Observó con detenimiento su entorno; hielo cubría todo lo que su vista alcazaba a divisar. El invierno golpeaba con intensidad demoledora; poca vegetación era la que se mantenía estoica a tan bajas temperaturas; Légolas no recordaba un invierno tan crudo en mucho tiempo.

Soltó el aliento en un suspiro frustrado, las dudas comenzaban a inundarle.

 _—Para alcanzar un objetivo es primordial jamás dudar_. —repitió mesurosamente las palabras de su padre.

¿Cuál era su objetivo? Por instantes perdía el norte. La verdad, escubrir la verdad y proteger a los suyos... O al menos en eso se resumía todo. La verdad sobre Dilia era parte de lograrlo. Días de viaje y aún no sabía nada sobre ella. Especulaba, sí, ninguna respuesta se concretaba. Ella era un misterio, conjunto de señales indecifrables para el príncipe. Pero no se rendiría, no. Légolas llegaría hasta el desenlace; como siempre.

 _—Hasta la mismísima puerta negra... De nuevo._ —El recuerdo de la hazaña estrujó su estómago. Definitivamente no deseaba repetir en nada aquella historia. Debía ser más acertivo con Dilia, antes de que por sosiego culposo las cosas avanzaran hasta convertirse en un problema mayor.

Caminó rotundo hasta donde ella. La imagen de la mordaz Dilia no fue lo que encontró; entre arapos, un bulto encorbado respiraba con pesadez. Una risa bribona pintó los labios del elfo. No era tan férrea como afirmaba, para nada. El recuerdo de Gimli le amplió la sonrisa; se parecían tanto en temperamento; insoportables e insufribles hasta el cansancio.

Su catorceabo sentido élfico le dictó que no estaba ahí para enfocarse en el estado gélido de la mujer; debía enfrentarla y aclarar todo con ella.

Acercó la mano para tocarle y al instante un escalofrío recorrió su piel. La alerta se encendió; algo no estaba bien.

—Dilia, despierta. —Fue la orden sencilla dicha con recelo. Desconfiado, Légolas dispuso sacarla del capullo de prendas. Al contacto sintió ganas de vomitar. La privilegiada vista élfica se le nubló; el mareo acabó por arrodillarlo. Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo para tirar fuerte de las prendas que cubrian el cuerpo femenino; lo logró... Una franja luminosa se apreciaba bajó la tela del vestido ella; justo sobre el costado. _**Fulguraba en rojo.**_

Légolas se levantó con esfuerzo. Era claro que algo pasaba con ella; todos esos síntomas que lo enfermaban tenían que ver con aquella marca fulgente. No la había visto antes, de eso el príncipe estaba más que seguro... Pero por qué ahora y por qué le afectaba de aquella manera.

—Dilia —llamó fuerte, casi en grito. Ella dio un brinco e instantáneamente se quejó de dolor, llevándose la mano sobre su marca. Légolas vomitó ipso facto.

—Aléjate ¡Hazlo ya! —Ordenó con histeria. El elfo obedeció, saliendo casi a rastras del refugio. Dilia cubrió su cuerpo con las prendas.

Sobre la nieve, Légolas dejaba que el frío le calmara el cuerpo. En la cueva, dentro de su capullo de ropas, Dilia elevaba una plegaria a Mandos.

 **N/A: Besos y abrazos a quienes se den el tiempo de leer y comentar.**


End file.
